1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus that is adapted to both filter and purify water, wherein the apparatus is arranged to be located in a water-flow system or attached to existing water faucets as a portable device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known in the art, various problems and difficulties are encountered in providing suitable means for filtering and purifying water in a simple and inexpensive manner.
Various types of purifying and filtering units and devices are used to provide drinkable water. However, these devices have features that restrict their use; and they are complicated to operate and expensive to maintain.